Reminiscing
by LadeA3
Summary: Sasuke's remincing on what love he shared with Hinata. Find out all that has happen in their past and why is he fearing for the worst with their realationship and when she dies? Please Read and Review Oneshot


_**Reminiscing**_

**Sasuke was a high school junior, 16. He was a prodigy nobody could ever be like him and so many wanted to, and so many wanted to be with him, but that would never happen because his eyes were set on only one person.**

**-**

_**He stood nervously in front of her classroom waiting for her to come out. He stood stoically as if nothing was going on but his sweat palms were saying otherwise. He had taught about what he would say because he didn't want to screw what might have been his only chance. **_

"_**H-Hello S-Sasuke," she said nervously. A small blush appeared on her face. He smiled she looked pretty when she blushed.**_

"_**Hello Hinata, I-I wanted to k-know," his throat felt dry. He didn't know what to do.**_

"_**S-Sasuke?" she questioned curious**_

"_**I know this may sound cliché, but I wanted to know if you would go out with me Friday night?" he said sweating bullets.**_

"_**U-Um…" her eyes started to wander around the hall, aimlessly**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked**_

"_**I don't know if I should or can…" she said staring at the ground, playing with her hands**_

"_**Oh…" Sasuke said not really knowing what he was feeling. H was happy that that wasn't a totally rejection, but upset he had to go ask her father. He wasn't afraid but her father was something to deal with. **_

"_**Well if I have to ask your father does that mean that's a yes from you?"he asked curious of her answer**_

"_**Sure Sasuke," she said lightening the room with her smile.**_

_**Sasuke gleamed he was proud that one thing was accomplished.**_

_**-**_

**Sasuke stood by his locker reminiscing of when he went to go meet both Hinata's father and her overprotective brother, Neji. (I call Neji Hinata's brother because I say he is I don't care if his father ain't his father blah…blah…blah…blah…let's say Hiashi adopted Neji now he's her brother.)**

**-**

_**He walked into the restaurant. He decided he would wear a casually elegant outfit. He wore a simple dress shirt and suit pants. He didn't want to seem overdressed or underdressed. **_

"_**Hello Mr. Hiashi Hyuga, sir and Neji Hyuga," he felt like he was about to pee in his pants. He gave them a firm handshake and sat down in his chair. He stared waiting for them to interrogate them, but they only asked simple questions like: 'What are your intensions? How long have you've been interested in my daughter.' There were threats like: 'If you hurt her I'll kill you and then I'll bring you back to life and have Neji kill you.'**_

_**-**_

**Sasuke didn't really take them too serious because he had did not any impure intensions. All he wanted was to treat her to a good time and hoped he would have a chance with a true relationship with her. He had already lost so much; he didn't want to lose someone as good as her.**

**He recalled when they went out to eat. They were both so nervous. He couldn't believe how it all ended.**

**-**

_**They went for a small stroll in the park and had a set picnic was ready, waiting. **_

"_**It's beautiful, Sasuke," she said delighted**_

_**Sasuke was proud of himself. He had did it all on his own, even made the food.**_

_**What happened next was unexpected…**_

_**A crowd of people started to run towards the both of them as they lay watching the sun set.**_

_**Sasuke was the first to notice and the first to react. He rolled and grabbed Hinata's body and started to roll. He didn't know what else to do, but he thought quickly on his feet (well back actually). Both he and Hinata rolled down the hill and they both fell into the small pond at the bottom of the hill.**_

_**When they both came from the pond they were cracking up laughing. Sasuke lay soaked as Hinata started her way to where he was. Her heavy clothing put a burden on her slim body and from weakness she collapsed….onto of Sasuke.**_

"_**H-Hinata?" he questioned**_

_**She placed her finger on his lip and told him to be quiet.**_

"_**I'm enjoying the moment," she said quietly closing her eyes and smiling**_

_**Sasuke had no disagreements. Both fell asleep on top of each other. **_

_**They didn't get up until the sunshine blinded them both and ruined their sleep.**_

_**-**_

**Sasuke remembered when both of them were grounded for 3 months after that.**

**Sasuke walked out of the school building in the pouring rain and started to run. He was running as fast as he could.**

**When he arrived down the rain and the already planted snow lay fresh and un-motioned. Sasuke looked at the tombstone. The name was covered by the snow.**

"**I miss you so much. I wish you were here to help me because I don't know what to do without you."**

**He thought back…**

**-**

_**Hinata and Sasuke had been together for 1 ½ years. They were celebrating the anniversary of when they officially got together.**_

_**They had just finished when Hinata started to cough.**_

"_**Are you alright?" Sasuke asked worried, "You look paler than usually," he noticed.**_

_**Her eyes became softened and their walked slower.**_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked fearful now.**_

"_**I'm dying," she said plainly tears filling in his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to do all he knew was that his lungs, brain, and heart were not all cooperating because he couldn't breathe. **_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**When I was a child I had a heart valve placed inside of me and its failing. The doctors don't think I'll make it through how many surgeries I'll have to go through when they replace this one. They are-" that's all she said before she collapsed.**_

_**Sasuke ran to the hospital with all his might releasing every tear that fell from his face.**_

"_**I'll save you no matter what," he promised**_

_**-**_

**After that Sasuke looked on everything, anything he thought that would help Hinata. What he found was that there was a valve that could help her but hasn't been used. He had to try…he had to her for her.**

**-**

"_**I'll be waiting when you come at," he said watching as they rolled her into the OR. **_

_**He waited patiently with her family. When the doctor came out his face wasn't enjoyable.**_

"_**What happened is she alright?"**_

"_**The operation was a success. Her heart is pumping normally,"**_

"_**But?"**_

"_**There were complications…"**_

"_**Complications?"**_

"_**She's alive but she had a stroke during the operation and she's in a coma,"**_

_**That same feeling came the feeling of nothing. No air, no hope, nothing he wanted to die. **_

_**Sasuke walked out and screamed. He didn't know what to do. He knew the risk but he had to take them because she would have died…she was alive…barely.**_

_**-**_

**Sasuke looked at the tombstone. "I'm sorry…I should have-" the tears dwelling in his eyes did not fall, but his phone rang.**

"**Hello," he said trying to keep his composure.**

"**W-What?" Sasuke quickly got up and started to run.**

**-**

"**What happened?" he said out of breath**

**Only happiness glowed in the room. Sasuke could feel a wind of happiness fill his lungs. **

-

The day had passed and Sasuke was back at the tombstone crying.

"You won't believe it I wish you were here right now. I've missed you so much. I never thought someone could ever make me feel the way you used to, but she does almost better. She's awake. Mom, Hinata's awake. She woke up yesterday. I'm sorry I left so early but I couldn't believe it. I guess you are looking after me. Thanks for letting me have some more time with her because everyone knows I wasn't ready to let her go." He said wiping away the slush on the stone

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_Mom, Wife, Friend_

_June 1- May 7, _

R.I.P

-

"I got go, Mom, I've been waiting for Hinata for months, now she's awake. I'll come by tomorrow, alright,"

He said walking away towards Hinata

-

Sorry for any errors my mother is rushing me off the computer I'm probably going to rewrite it but I just wanted to post the draft and her what you think….**Please review**


End file.
